


Fall of an Empire

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Multi, Prince Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: Prince Lance has a lot going on right now; becoming future king, combat training- and the apparent overthrowing of his kingdom by the Galra- Altea's worse enemy. Prince Keith was tasked with one thing: Capture the Prince, bring him back to Galra. Yet, things still manage to go wrong.(CHAPTER 6 is up!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE the AU where Keith and Lance are Galra and Altean princes- I needed to add to this!

Looking upon his land where buildings were grey and lifeless, criminals ran amuck, the streets particularly deserted as torches burned, lighting the way for citizens that were too afraid to even look at the road they enlightened, broken windows of every other shop or home you see, and air that was basically replace by ash and smog, Lord Zarkon sat in his velvet throne made of gunmetal and crimson red silk , with a wicked smile resting on his mug- pondering of his schemes that would ensue in a matter of time. 

He stroked his plum colored chin with his long, strong, ringed hand and held his silver cane with a brilliant ruby encased as the top, with his other. "Sire!", one of his guards busted through the iron doors of the rulers lookout tower. 

"What is it, knave? Can't you see I'm sight seeing?"Zarkon had an unusually nasty temper.

The guard cleared his throat," It's just Sendak has readied the troops. We will be leaving for Altea within the hour, sir."

"Perfect. Everything's going according to plan," The king purred. He threw his head back in maniacal laughter. 

He arose from his throne, his cane clicked against the marble floor, then spat at his guard," Bring me the Young Blood!"

Spooked, the guard rushed out the doors to fulfill his master's request. Moments later, an an exquisite young Galran man stride through the entry way. He made his way to the center of the room and sits, bowing and awaiting his orders in a black and grey clothed suit with a red strip down his right side and a hood, covering his face and lavender locks. 

"You called, your majesty?" He questioned with an elegant, calmed voice.

" To your feet, Young Blood, today is a big day- no need to be so formal ,Keith." Zarkon spoke in a dangerously sweet tone. 

" That would make things inappropriate, Sire." The boy, supposedly named Keith, alerted.

" Ah, I suppose- Speaking of inappropriate, you are aware of your duties required of you, I assume?" The king tapped the ruby of his cane with his pointer finger.

"Yes, your excellency, my mentor has informed me that I will be transporting the prince from Altea to Galra. Nothing else." Keith kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"Very good, now I'm aware that you'll be with the young prince for an extended amount of time, practically alone."

"Forgive me, Syre, but what is your point with this?"

Zarkon took Keith's chin in his grasp and forced her to meet his gaze,"Dear boy, you are young but you're not stupid!-"He spat," You know EXACTLY what the point is!"

The Galra boy raised an eyebrow.

The Horillibus King rolled his eyes," For the Gods sake- the point is I don't want HIM conceiving with any of my people! Enspecially through someone of my blood-line!"

Keith's brilliant, golden colored eyes widened with the sudden realization,"I assure you I'm not that kind of boy, Lord Zarkon! Plus, if I'm correct, the prince is what- eight!?! I have no desire to get involved with one of those hideous, ghastly looking Altean push-overs!"

Zarkon practically laughed in her face," Oh, your ignorance is refreshing, Young Blood, Come," He rose Keith to his feet,"Its time to put King Alfor in his place." His eyes narrowed as he exited the room. 

Keith followed down the corridor, out to the courtyard, where thousands of Galran soldiers stand ready to attack at any minute, assembled in armor and quadripartite-filed lines. 

General Sendak shouted from the lead of the army, "WE'RE READY WHEN YOU ARE, SIRE!!"

"Alright, men," Lord Zarkon shot his fist in the air," FOR VICTORY!"

"FOR THE KING!!" The loyal army raged , and with that they were off. 

Zarkon laughed his evil, wicked laugh. Then the Galra king took off after his army with the prince/ assassin in training at his heals....

 

 

"Mr. Pacha!"a boy with bronzed skin, a brilliantly bright gold peaked-band with a diamond shaped sapphire centered on his forehead, and stunning ocean blue eyes, matching the markings under his eye, wondered in a hut. "I'm here for my lesson!"

"Lance-"the old man coughs,"I'm sorry my boy, but today's lesson will have to be cancelled, I'm afraid that I'm not at my highest-"coughs again,"-peak of health."

" Will you be alright?"Lance rested a hand on Mr. Pacha's shoulder. The elder man supported himself by grabbing ahold of Lance's arm, clutching the sky blue fabric of his sleeve.

"Yes, I'll be fine.",The chocolate haired boy helped Mr. Pacha onto a chair,"I just need to rest. You head on home, your mother must be worried about where you've been all morning."

"Yes, sir, are you sure you'll be alright?" Lance was standing by the doorway, the door was open and the wind picked up his hair and ruffled his cape.

"No, no, I'll be fine."Mr.Pacha motioned for the boy to leave.

Lance bid the sick, old man farewell and walked out the door. He walked off the doormat which was really just an old rug and walked up to the very muscular, hairy man in copper armor with his hands behind his back, whom had been waiting outside the hut.

"Greyson, can you please stay here and keep an eye on Mr. Pacha? I don't want for something to happen and no one be here for him."Worried the boy whose skin was kissed by the sun.

Greyson the Altean guard bowed his head," Yes, young Lance."

Lance continued walking through the beautiful city, soft grass surrendering under his feet. He hummed to himself as he passed several of the Altean citizens, who bowed their heads at the site of him. He greeted and waved to every man, woman, and child that caught his vision. Two young boys were running around the street with a doll in one's hands as a little girl chased them.

"Give her back!"The young girl cried, chasing the boys around Lance in a circle, like a sheep dog herding lambs. 

" Ha, ha! You can't make us!" One of the boys cheered holding the doll in the air. 

As the boys rounded out in front of the ocean-eyed lad, Lance snatched the toy from the boy's hand," She may not, but I can." He held the doll in his gentle grip.

"Ah!-"The boys tried to hide behind one another," We're sorry,Lance, we didn't mean it, we swear!" They dropped to one knee and bowed their heads, the back of their necks getting baked by the scorching sun.

"Kids, there's no need for that, I've never been harsh with anyone. There's no reason to cower like I'm going to hit you." 

The boys rose to their feet and kept their eyes to the ground.

Lance crouched down and turned to the little girl,"Does this belong to you, sweetheart?"

The little girl nodded.

" Here you go,"He gave her the doll. 

The little girl hugged the toy like a mother would hug her child.

"Now, you boys say your sorry." Lance said in a stern tone to the young boys.

Both boys in unison," We're sorry."

The older boy ruffled their hair,"Very good. Now all of you go play."

The two boys ran off. The little girl stood on her tip-toes and kissed Lance on the cheek,"Thank you,Lance."

He laughed, voice smooth like honey,"Aw, your welcome, darling. Make sure to come get me if those boys mess with you again, ok?" Lance winked at her.

"Okay!" The lass ran off in the same direction as the boys.

Lance got back to his heels and continued his walk. He walked toward the Castle of Lions, the height of the kingdom. It was a beautiful building made of white marble bricks, with the latest in state of the art tech of the millennium. He headed up the enormous 150 step staircase to the castle's porcelain doors. 

The brunette was halfway to the top when he heard a whistle behind him. He turned around to see a group of girls hooting and hollering at him.

One of them shouts," Lookin' good, your Royal Fine-ass!"

Lance half smiled, unimpressed, rolled his eyes, and waved to the girls as he continued up the steps,"Watch the language, Ladies."

The same one shouted," Oh, we'll be watchin' somethin' alright!!" All the girls busted out in laughter.

He rolled his eyes again and got up the final step and walked through the gigantic doors that opened right up for him. He started down the corridor on spotless floors with Altean guards lining the walls, standing stone- still. 

"At ease, Gentlemen." Lance waved the guards off as he made his way to the Royal Throne Room, passing several servants and closed doors that were large- but couldn't compare to the mammoth that you had to go through to enter the castle. 

One of the thousands of servants came up from behind Lance," And where have you been all morning?"

"Oh relax, I was just out for a walk,"Lance took the servant in a head lock and gave him a noggie,"No need to be so uptight, Hunk!"

The servant, Hunk, regained his composure," Are you kidding?! The King Alfor and Queen Nilea have been looking for you everywhere! If they would've thought I had something to do with your disappearance, they would've had my head!"

Lance looked at him like he lost his mind, " No, they wouldn't. Just because they have swords doesn't mean they plan on using them. Besides, you're my best friend, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

They approached the Throne Room. Two more guards were blocking the doors.  
"Good morning, my good men, would you please let me through so I may speak to the King and Queen." Lance spoke to the guards.

Either of the men budged.

"Hello?"

One of the large men hissed,"What's the password?"

"Password? When did you guys set a password?"Lance tilled his head to the side in confusion.

"Two hours ago."

"Two hours ago, as in when I wasn't on castle grounds?"

"Uh,yes?"

" And you expect me to know the password?"

"Yes."

"Do you see where your logic is flawed?"

The guards glance at each other then step aside and opens the doors for the brunette. 

Lance turned to his friend, " I'll see you in a bit, Hunk." He walked through the doors as they closed behind him.

The Royal Throne room was constructed in a circular shape. The stellar rug that started at the porcelain doors, under Lance's feet, led through the center of the room to the where the King and Queen's silver thrones with sapphire silk cushions rested. The windows behind the glorious thrones were covered by violet and blue curtains.

The ocean- eyed boy made his way to the center of the room and kneeled before the rulers," Greetings- Your majesties." He rose back to his feet.

The King rose from his throne. His electric blue eyes holding a stern gaze. His crown, reassembling the band around Lance's head but more extravagant and king-worthy, pulled his snowy hair away from his forehead. His bronzed skin, flawless from head to toe, enhanced the whiteness of the armor he wore.

The king of Altean stepped forward till he was standing toe to toe with the young man.

He folded his arms,"Don't use that formal speech with me! Lance Valens (Latin for "Strong") of Altea- where on earth have you been!?"

"I just went out for a walk, no need to get upset. Allura was supposed to tell you were I was." Lance looked King Alfor in the eyes.

"NO NEED TO GET UPSET?! Your mother and I wake up and you are no where to be found. What would've Mr. Pacha done if he thought you were missing?!"

"He wouldn't have because that's where I went before I came home." 

"Ah Gods- You had me worried sick! As future ruler of this kingdom, you should not be making these kind of idiotic decisions!"

"Alfor!" The Queen shouted at her husband. Her eyebrow scrunched together over her matching electric blue eyes in anger," You do not need to yell at him like that! He's sixteen years old! Give him some breathing room!" 

"Nilea, please don't reprimand me in front of the kids!" He shouted back at her.

Queen Nilea brew a strand of her chocolate brown hair out her fair face. Just looking at the gorgeous woman, it was easy to tell that she was the young prince's mother.

"He's still a child, Love," The kind woman adjusted the wedding ring on her finger," Don't put so much pressure on him."

Prince Lance looked down at the floor with guilt," No, No, he's right, mother." He reverted his gaze back to King Alfor," I'm truly sorry, father, it won't happen again. I'll learn to be more considerate of others. I promise."

The King stroked his goatee, sighed, then pinched his cabbala(*the space of skin between your eyebrows*)," Ugh, I guess it's alright, just be careful, son."

"Yes, father."The prince goes to leave.

"Lance." Alfor stood with his hands on his hips.

Prince Lance turned back around.

King Alfor motioned for his son to come back to him. Lance rushed back to his father for him to be embraced in what would be a bone-crushing hug if he were any smaller.

"You know why we worry so much, son. You're a very special boy, in a completely different way from your sister, understand?" He stroked Lance's hair.

" Father, I know." The boy's voiced practically muffled in the King's chest.

The King laughed, then kissed his son's head," Now go hug your mother, then go train with your sister." He released Lance from his grasp and allowed the boy to run to his mother. 

The prince wrapped his arms around the Queen. She gently kissed his temple and then let him go to search for the older princess.

After Prince Lance was gone, Queen Nilea spoke," You have such a soft spot for that boy."  
King Alfor chuckled at his wife," He's the baby, I'm supposed to be protective."

"He's not a baby anymore...."The goddess-like woman's face fell.

The godly man's smile faded," I know..and it worries me."

 

After the young prince of Altean left the Throne Room, he went to train in the garden in what was considered the palace's backyard. The soil was unusually fertile with numerous flowers, trees, and various green plants and a small pond lied as the center piece of all the luscious greenery.

As soon as Prince Lance's feet touched the lush ground, he began his search for his sister. 

"Allura!", he continued in to the brush.  
He though to himself about what his father had said- King Lance-it had a nice ring to it. 

On normal circumstances the first born would take over the kingdom, but with the princess betrothed to the son of King Augustus from the Panthrus kingdom, that left Prince Lance the heir to the Altean throne. 

He thought about the type of ruler he'd be. He thought about what impact he already had on the kingdom and how the people would feel once he's in command. He knew they didn't hate him but, whether or not they would accept him as king or not was iffy. 

Immediately, that got the young prince thinking of the King of Galra, Zarkon. Him and King Alfor were once companions in the past, but the compassion they had for each other was now pure, undeniable hatred. What led to the loathing between the kings was unclear to Lance, for he was a newborn when it happened and whenever he'd ask his mother and father about it, they'd change the subject or just tell him to go train with Allura -and when he asked his sister, she couldn't give him any answers for she was only a toddler and didn't remember. 

Lance let his mind wonder to what would happen if the Galra King had control over his kingdom. He shuddered just thinking of the hell he'd put the other kingdoms and his own through, let alone his family and loved ones...  
He shook his head from those thoughts as he heard a ruffling in the bushes. He quickly rotated toward the bushes and crouched down on the ground. 

Lance peaked through the leaves and saw his sister, Allura, sitting in the flowers, sniffling the petals and admiring their beauty.

The princess was beautiful. Mocha skin and Snow White like their father, hypnotic blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. She wore a similar tiara to the prince, but with a few more feminine charms, of course, and the pink markings under her eyes made them pop.

Feeling mischievous, Lance crouched down, unspotted by his sister, and find in the leaves. He waited for a moment, really letting her guard down, then pounced.

"RAAAWWHH!"

"AAAH!"

The princess screamed, causing the boy to laugh, hysterically. 

Allura rose to her feet as her eyes landed on her younger brother, " That is not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What if father heard me scream, you know how he and mother worry!"

Lance sat up," Yeah, and then he would've thought-'Wow, my daughter could wake up the entire empire with that!'"

"Lance! That is no way for a future king to act!"

"Geez! Allura, how much time have you been spending with dad?!"

"What's going on over here?!" A red headed, mustached gentleman rushed into the clearing.

"He nearly gave me a heart attack!" Allura pointed accusingly at Lance.

"It was all in good fun, Coran!" The prince chuckled. 

Coran was a good man. He was the king's right hand man; practically his best friend. He was in charge of keeping the castle in tip-top shape as well as keeping the prince and princess from killing each other.

The most trusted of the king's men shook his head, smiling at the two," What am I going to do with you two?"

The prince's , Coran's, and princess's argument was short lived when the sudden sounding of a thousand horns were heard through out the kingdom.

Lance said alarmed," What was that?"

The royal mechanic gasped,"Oh, no!"

Allura started for the palace, "Come on, we have to get to mother and father!"

"But-"

Coran took the boy by the hand," Come on, Lance!"

The royal siblings and Coran took off for the castle.

The Alteans busted through the doors to the throne room, where Queen Nilea was pacing back and forth, biting her nails.

"Mother!" The prince and princess shouted.

The Queen stopped in her tracks and ran told her children," Oh thank gods your all alright!"

Lance raised an eyebrow," What's going on? Where's father?"

Coran answered for their mother," He probably went looking for you two."

" I'll go get him!" The young prince sprinted out the doors. 

"Lance, No!"The Queen shouted after her son. 

"Don't worry," he shouted back," I'll be right back!" With that the prince was gone.

 

Lance made his way to the north wing of the castle. He walked passed some rooms when he heard a ruckus from inside the Royal Master Bedroom. He peaked into the room the see a dozen Galra soldiers and a man in black armor and a red cape were rummaging through the King and Queen's room. 

"Sire," One of the men spoke," The King and Queen are nowhere in this room."

" Well damn it, there's thousands if rooms in this place- don't just stop at one!" The red caped man raged.

Lance backed away from the door in panic. He turned around and started to run back up the hall, looking back in the direction of his parents room. Then he slammed into his father's chest.

"Father, I-" The King quickly covered his son's mouth.

" Ssh!," Alfor looked back at his room," Follow me."

Lance followed his father up the corridors of the palace to where it led to a four way intersection.

The King stopped his son and back them both against the wall," Stand perfectly still and don't make a sound."

Lance obeyed as another dozen of intruders marched down the hall beside the King and young prince. 

Lance watched with eyes the size of moons as the Galrans stormed his home.

As soon as they were out of site, Alfor grabbed his son's hand and they both took off in the same direction they were going before until they were at the grand porcelain doors. 

King Alfor used all his strength he had to push open the mighty gateway. As soon as the great entrance open, Lance's panic took over into a full fledged panic attack as he witnessed pure and utter chaos. 

More of those soldiers were running amuck in the Altean streets, buildings and houses were set ablaze, people were crying and screaming as they were tortured by these intruders, and the sky was filled with smoke.

Alfor picked up his son and ran off the sideway of the palace platform. He ran and ran until he came to an old lake that the people barely came to because it was so well hidden by the castle. He bolted around the body of water, up a hill just across it with a decaying tree at the peak, and set his son down.

"Lance! Lance, look at me, son," Alfor tried his best to calm down his son as he cupped his face, forcing the boy to look at him. "I need you to calm down so I can tell you what is happening."

Lance nodded.

"Lord Zarkon has declared war on our kingdom."

-Yup, that was helping Lance's panic attack.- 

"He's finally seeking his revenge on me after all these years, but to fufill his entire plan,he needs the next heir to the throne... and that you, son."

-Winning the 'World's Best Dad' award over here-

"Zarkon and his warriors are going to try whatever it takes to take you away from me, and possibly the rest of us as well. Now, you're safe and okay as long as you stay right here! I have to go back and get your sister, and mother- but I'll be right back."

Lance viciously shook his head," No, No, No! Father, I know how this goes- you say you'll be right back but you're really not going to make it back, please don't go!"

"Lance, I have to!" He kissed the young prince's forehead," I love you, son, I'll be back." 

And with that the King took back to the palace.

"Father!!!!" The prince cried, his father was too far to hear his pleas. "It's okay, it's okay, get yourself together, Lance ,your stupid attacks take over- that's not going to help your father stop Zarkon." He slowly calmed himself down.

"Aw, waiting for Daddy to save the day? How heroic." A dark figure came out from behind the dead tree with a hood covering his face.

"AAAHH!" Lance fell flat on his back in fright." Who in the name of the gods are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The hooded stranger snickered, almost as wickedly as the evil king, "I'm your worst nightmare."

That was the only fearful incentive the prince needed to jump back to his feet and bolt down the hill.

"Ugh," The Galran prince grunted,"They always run!"

With that, he took off after Lance . He was able to make it halfway back to the castle when he tackled him to the ground- landing flat on his stomach. He struggled trying to get out of his hold.

"Son of a- Quiznak! What do you do all day, punch iron?!" His struggling failed.

Keith ignored the prince's squandering. He flipped him over, pinning him to the ground by his wrists and his knees on either side of his hips.

"Listen here, you- Oh, my.." He finally got a decent look a him as his eyes widened in unexpectance. He expected to be looking down at a bratty little nine year old with a temper problem; not this exotic prince with a face blessed by the gods with a body to match.

Lance's eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth, "What?! What could you possibly have to say?!"

He was rendered speechless. Could you blame him?

"Just because I can't see your face, doesn't mean I don't know you're staring!!"

Keith shook himself out of...well, whatever he was in.. and continued his rant,"Listen here, you barbarian! I-"

"ME THE BARBARIAN!!??" Lance couldn't believe his ears.

"Ok, OW! That was my FUCKING EAR!!"

"Whoa! LANGUAGE!!!!"

"UGH!!" Keith flipped the young prince back on his stomach and forced his hands behind his back.

"Young Blood!" A voice from ahead, possibly upon the castle, rang in his ears.

He looked in the direction the call came from and set his sites on General Sendak who just seemed to appear out of no where.

"Good boy, Apprentice ," He grabbed up Lance and held his hands behind his back," You'll make the king very proud, Young Blood."

Lance tried to put up a fight but it was no use. He snarled, " You will NOT be getting away this!"

"Aw, Young Blood, you hear that? He thinks someone can stop us."

Keith snickered.

The Galra General pulled out handcuffs from his belt loop and snapped them on the prince, "Young Blood, Go fetch the king. He'll want to see his prisoner before he's off."

He nodded and ran off towards the castle, Lance snarls and hollers in the distance.

He pounced up the steps to be met by the wicked ruler in question. He bowed before him," King Zarkon, I was just looking for you."

He raised a brow," Oh?"

"We have Prince Lancd in our custody, Sire."

His lips broke into a crooked grin," Excellent. Let me g-"

"Actually, your majesty, I, um, need to ask you a question."

The king furrowed his brows and tilled his head to the side," What would that be, Young Blood?"

"Have you, um, seen... the prince, sire? Recently?" He asked cautiously.

Urus looked very amused," Whatever do you mean, my child?"

"Let's see... Is there a reason why I wasn't warned that he... He was-"

"Stunning? Gorgeous? Handsome? He must be Aphrodite's child because he's been blessed by the goddess of beauty herself?" The evil king chuckled. 

Keith just stared at him, baffled. He set him up.

"If you don't think you can handle it, Young Blood, I'm sure I can get someone else to take on the job..." He examined his claws.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was he doing this out of amusement, but he was mocking his skill!? It took everything in him to keep his composure. But he had to, if he wanted to live; it wasn't exactly uncommon for Zarkon to eliminate a solider who spoke out against him, even if he was his son...

"No, your highness. I'm perfectly capable of the task. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure the job is done."

The king sickly smiled and patted her shoulder, "Of course you will. Now, let's go see my prisoner."

 

One minute, Lance was pinned to the ground by some guy in a hood, the next, he was thrown in hand cuffs and held back by a chain." Let me go!!"

"Gods, Ya stupid kid, do you ever shut up!!" Sendak yanked the chains back.

The prince stumbled but was strong enough to keep himself upright. He cursed at the man in his native language, which was a very rude way of calling him a jerk. He blew his hair out his eyes and growled under his breath.

The Galra General huffed, "You damn Alteans are always such a pain in the- Your highness!"

Lance furrowed his brow and looked where his constrictor was voicing over to. As soon as he did, he went stiff and his eyes widen to the size of saucers," Oh... Gods..."

Zarkon strode his direction, with his son following, laughing manically,"General Sendak, Don't break the boy's wrist. Save it for Alfor, King of the worthless cowards."

Lance went to pounce at him but, due to his restraints, he ended up yanking the general a few feet, but was held back further. 

"My father's four times the man you'll ever be!! You useless excuse for human being!!"

Keith stepped infront of the prince," You will mind your tongue infront of the king!!"

"Oh I do, and it's not him!! I demand my father, the TRUE KING!, At once!!"

Keith wickedly chuckled and slightly nudged the apprentice to the side," Oh, my dear boy, Don't you realize you've been over thrown?" 

He looked at the young man for a brief moment then grabbed his face and held it in his grip, and slightly turning him from side to side," Puberty has been good to you, my boy. You look just like you're father, with your mother's beautiful complexion, of course."

The prince snarled," You will not speak of her!!"

"Oh, calm down, boy, it was a complement. My, my, I remember when you were just a babe. Now look at you, you went from rugged runt of the litter to the handsome pride of the kingdom. You must be real pleased with yourself, young man."

"Flattery will get you no where!!"

"Ah- there's that Altean temper I've missed! You must get that from your old man, too."

Lance growled.

Zarkon pulled Keith back infront of him," Keith, Lance. Lance, Keith. Play nice kitties, cause you two will be spending a lot of time together."

"I don't know what you're purposing but I-"  
Keith pulled down his hood and grabbed his neck to shut him up," You will speak only when spoken to, understand me?! As my prisoner, I order you to be silent!"

Lance tried to speak but his grip on his throat was too strong and forceful all that came out were choking sounds.

"Young Blood! " The evil king warned.

He growled then released him.

Lance hunched over coughing and hacking, trying to breath.

"If you pull something like that again, I will have your head on the end of my staff!!"

Keith jumped and slightly cowered. 

Zarkon tilled the boy's chin back up and examined the soon to be bruise on his neck.

"Young Blood, I swear to Gods- Discipline is one thing but if he so much as just looks hurt- so help me!-"

Keith bowed, quickly," You have my word, my lord. No harm will come to the runt."

The twisted man exhaled," Good. His demise will be my doing.... And my doing only." He took hold of the chains connected to Lance's restraints and handed them off to Keith," He's all yours."

Lance glared at Zarkon and curled his lip up in a growl.

Zarkon poked his bottom lip out, mockingly," Aww, don't get so feisty, Kitty-kitty." He scratched behind the young prince's ear," Just put your claws away."

Lance sapped his jaw and the evil king took his hand back just in time.

Zarkon chuckled, manically, and patted the Galra prince's shoulder," Like I've tried to warn you before, Good Luck."

Keith looked down at the chain in his hand then up at what they were attached to," Thank you, my excellency."

Zarkon smirked and strode back to the castle, gesturing for General Sendak to follow him.

The loyal solider sprinted after his ruler," Do me proud, Young Blood."

The Galra Prince turned to Lance after his superiors left.

"Come on, prince of dumbasses. We're going for a ride."

Keith yanked on the chain, pulling Lance along with him, but not without struggle.

Lance tried to pull away from him, tugging on his chain, but it was useless.

"Will you cut it out?!" Keith snapped.

The Altean prince just fought harder- still pointless, but he tried.

Rolling his eyes, Keith got Lance to his small spacecraft Zarkon sent to him. The door had just unlatched and hit the ground, the rush of air kicking up the dirt at their feet. 

"Let's go." Keith yanked Lance along, heading inside of the ship.

Once inside, and the door closed behind them, Keith chained the other prince to the co-pilot's chair, making sure he was in his prevail vision, and taking the wheel- or stick, really.

The ship roared as it started and within moments, they were off the ground.

That's when Lance started to panic, again. He began flailing and kicking, accidentally kicking Keith in the back of the head.

"OW!" Rubbing the back of his head with one hand, Keith rose from his chair, clutching Lance by the collar with the other," Inflicting injury on the royal family is a punishment of death, you know!"

"What does that have to do with you?!" Lance squealed.

"I am Prince Keith of the Galra Empire. Kick me, again, and I'll-"

Lance suddenly busted out in laughter," Wait, Wait- You... Hahaha!- You mean to tell me, that you- this is priceless!- you are Zarkon's son?"

"And why is that so funny?!" Keith barked.

"You are WAY too cute to come from late shriveled up turtle- Oh my god!" His fit caused him to hunch over, if he could've been holding his sides, he would've. 

Keith's jaw slacked and his ears raised in different directions- not really knowing what to make of the words spoken. His gold eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head and his face turned a deep violet from one ear to the other.

" Phew!- I can't believe that raisin is capable of making children!- Let alone one that's isn't bad to look at! Your mom must be blind and gorgeous!" He wheezed, letting out his final chuckle, and turned to Keith, who's expression almost made him laugh, again.

"What's wrong? Never had a compliment before?"

Keith cocked his head to the side, raising a brow," What's a 'compliment'?" 

Before Lance could say anything else, the ship decided to shake and rumble, signaling it was time to go. Keith jumped back in the pilot's chair.

"Hang on to something!" Keith flipped on the hyperdrive and a split second later, they were breaking the Altean atmosphere.

The sudden jolt sent Lance to the floor- it probably would've sent him to fly into the back wall of the ship, but he was still chained to the chair.

The scene of the windshield changed from the blue of the Altean sky, to the indigo of the vast galaxy, the stars and orbiting planets coming into view.

Once space was accomplished, the ship set out of hyperdrive and managed a steady pace, one in which Lance was finally able to get back to his feet.

Keith started hitting buttons and setting coordinates," Set a course to Galra."

The voice of the computer spoke back," Course set to: Galra Empire."

Within seconds, a black and purple wormhole opened up in front of the ship.

In sight of it, Lance started hyperventilating.

It finally registered that he wasn't going to wake up the next morning in the castle; he wasn't sure he'd ever see his family ever again; he wouldn't smell the flowers; he would feel the grass; he wouldn't speak with Mr.Pacha... He wasn't ready.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" The Altean prince thrashed and screamed, fighting against his chains.

"Hey! Cool your jets!"

The spirals of color from the wormhole around the ship sent the prince's panic into a frenzy. His flailing took a violent turn, almost breaking his own wrists.

Keith jumped up from his chair, trying to hold Lance down," Calm down!!"

However, his efforts failed. Lance ended up head butting him in the chin, and sent him flying back into the control, which the ship was not too fond of. 

Suddenly, the room was spinning and ship was being knocked around like a hockey puck.

Keith did everything he could to get the ship back on course, but he wasn't sure how. When he jumped back up to get Lance under control, the ship jerked to the left, causing them both to hit their heads on the panel beside them.

They blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith woke up to half his body hanging out of the windshield of his ship and covered with glass. His whole body felt like it was in slow motion. Cautiously, he sat up, shaking the glass off of him, and pulled himself the rest of the way out.

Falling to the ground with a thud, he groggily checked himself of all his limbs: Two arms- check; two legs; check.

Awesome.

His ship was totaled. No other way to put it. It looked as if it was put through a garbage compactor.

"... Father is going to kill me."

Aching, he got up, feeling every bone and joint in his body crack. Keith scanned his surroundings: Trees, trees, and more trees. It looked like a damn jungle. There was no way he-

"QUIZNAK!"

Oh, yeah... He had Lance.

The Galra Prince followed the sound of the frustrated voice to the other side of the damaged space craft- where he found the Altean still chained to the co-pilot chair that managed to be flung out of the ship and half buried itself in the lush ground.

Lance was struggling against the restraint, pulling as hard as he could but it was no use.

Keith limped up to him, folding his arms with a satisfied grin," Enjoying yourself, your highness?"

"Shut up!" Lance retorted. "Will you PLEASE unchain me from the damn chair?!"

"I don't know... This is pretty fun."

"Why you little-" With a sudden yank, to jump at Keith- the chain broke.

Both princes shared the same shocked expression.

It took Lance a total of two seconds before he gave Keith a very creepy, sickening grin- then bolted off.

"Shit!" Keith took off after him the second Lance's feet moved. 

Though Keith was fast, Lance had extremely long legs and moving through the brush was an easy task for him. Yes, the Galra Prince was agile, but he was also fluffy and that didn't exactly give him the best wind resistance.

Seeing a clearing up ahead, Keith picked up his pace, closing in behind Lance. Once they got to the clearing, Keith was just to pounce when suddenly...

The dumbasses fell into a river.

And not a very gentle one.

With both boys trying to stay above the water and getting swept away by the current, they weren't to worried about who was chasing who- Especially Keith, since the prince can't swim.

The water was violent. Showing the princes no mercy as it thrashed them around. Keith and Lance finally managed to grab onto a log surfing by them, both extremely out of breath.

"You okay?" Keith panted.

"Yeah, you?" Lance replied.

"Yea- oh, Quiznak!" Keith's ears shot up at the sight before them.

"What?!" Lance turned his head to what Keith was looking at and wished he hadn't.

Oh, great. A waterfall.

How convenient?

"AAAAAAHHH!!" Both boys screamed, clutching to the log for dear life as the were sucked along with the current before going over the waterfall...

 

They were fine. Wet and soggy, but fine. Traumatized and beat up, but fine. Their clothes were torn, they were covered in cuts and bruises, and they were cold; but they were alive. Thankfully.

Keith was out of the water before Lance, hissing and trying to shake himself dry. He was not a fan of being wet.

Lance pulled himself out a moment later. After catching his breath, he looked up at Keith, who was shaking the last bit of water off like a dog you just threw in a pool. When the Galra felt he was dry to his standards, he stilled... then suddenly all his hair and fur puffed up like a cat in a blow dryer; looking like a purple cotton ball. 

He could also feel Lance's laughter.

"You-"

"Don't-"

"Are-"

"You-"

"Precious!!"

"Dare- What, wait?" Before he could move, Keith was being cuddled by a very drippy Lance.

"You're so cute and fluffy- and like a cat!" Lance stood there, hugging a squirming Keith, then realized what he was doing.

"What am I doing?!" He quickly pulled himself away," You kidnapped me!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Keith licked his paws and smoothed down his fur.

Lance shook the mishap off, taking in his surroundings," Where are we?"

"I don't know. I'd go to the ship's navigation system to see, but-"

"Oh, come on." Lance interrupted," It's not that tall of a climb; we could probably get up there in no time!"

"... The ship is totaled, Lance."

Lance whipped back around, giving Keith a shocked expression," You know my name?"

Keith rolled his eyes,"Uh, yeah? Don't you think I would've learned the name of the guy I was supposed to keep custody of? And my father DID introduce us before he handed you over to me."

Lance's face dropped and he suddenly found his boots extremely interesting," Oh..."

Keith studied Lance's body language for a moment, only to scoffed and click his tongue a moment later," You don't remember my name, do you, Lance?"

"Pscht! Of course I do!"

"What is it?"

Lance panicked. He could really feel himself sweating bullets," Um... Kenneth?"

Keith folded his arms, giving him a deadpanned stare.

"Kevin?"

The Galra Prince shook his head.

"Zarkon jr.?"

That earned a scowl.

"Kellie?"

Keith threw his arms up," Unbelievable!"

"It starts with a 'K'! I know that!"

"Are you kidding me?! You've been told four times today! I even told you when I told you I was the prince!"

"Hey!" Lance defended. "Cut me some lack! Was your kingdom overthrown today? Were you taken away from your home today? Are you ripped from you family and friends today, and do you not know when or if you're ever gonna see them, again? Did you get taken from your father today?! I don't think so!"

"I wish I was..." Keith mumbled to himself.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

They both shared a moment of awkward, tense silence, before the ignorance of his name couldn't leave the Galra Prince alone.

"Keith."

"Huh?" Lance questioned.

"My name is Keith. K-E-I-T-H. Keith."

"Oh..." Prince Lance hung his head. "I'd say it was nice to meet you, but that wouldn't be very truthful."

"I could say the same thing."

"I like the name, though!"

The galran's face changed to the shocked, confused, and flustered expression from before," Would you quit that!?"

"What?!"

"With your so called 'condiments'!"

Lance gave him a questioning look, swearing he misheard him,"... You mean 'compliments'?"

"Yes!"

"What's wrong with compliments?!"

"I don't know what they are!"

The Altean rolled his eyes, fighting the grin he wanted to sport," You know- it's just saying something nice about something or somebody. Example: I like your ears; their floppy and expressive. You try?"

"Uh..." Keith laid his ears flat against his head in reflex.

"Say something nice about me. It's not hard."

"Um..." Keith's eyes scanned over the other prince. 

Honestly, it was a bit difficult to find something to say something nice about. They were both covered in filth, minor injuries, both were soaked to the bone. 

However, Lance was still as handsome as the first second he saw him. His smile was still bright, his thick hair still looked toss-able, and the teal markings on his cheeks still brought out his eyes.

Keith stayed focused on his eyes for a second. He'd seen the color blue before. Not in many shades, but everyone he knew he could count in the Altean's irises. They were hypnotic.

 

"You're eyes are pretty." He said without thinking. 

The same blues widened in surprise that that came so easy. His cheeks blushes a light pink, clearly visible against his bronze skin," T-Thank you."

Realizing what he said, Keith tucked his ears and lowered his head, refusing to look at Lance. He folded his arms, making himself look smaller without realizing it.

Lance cleared his throat to break the tension," So, um... What do we do now?"

"Well..." Keith picked his head back up, staring at the falling water," I can't fix the ship. I don't have the know-how or the tools to even try. I don't have the computer systems to tell us where we are, and I'm not even sure if we're in the same galaxy as Altea, anymore. I guess we're stuck here."

"Stuck?!"

"Yup. Until my father decides I'm worth looking for and gets tired waiting on your arrival."

"You honestly think he's not going to come looking for you? His - I presume- only son?" Lance seemed suspicious.

"Of course he's going to look for me- because I have you."

"He wouldn't if you didn't?"

Keith didn't answer.

"... He's your father!"

"Zarkon never wanted a kid, okay?! Are you happy?! He had a fling with my mom and she left me on his doorstep! The only reason he kept me was because it would look bad if the empire found out he had slaughtered his own child- who he hardly claims! I ran away when I was eight, he didn't even look for me! Sendak found me a two months later when I snuck back in the castle! The only reason I went with his stupid plan to take over Altea was because I'm afraid of him!! Does that answer satisfy you, Mighty Lance: Beloved Prince and Pride to Altea?! Now, shut up! And drop it!"

Keith had to turn away from Lance when he was done. He was angry. He felt like his lungs were on fire from breathing so heavily. His eyes stung with tears of rage.

He heard the grass ruffle behind him, signing that Lance stood up, and lightly crunch with each step he took.

"... Keith-" 

His voice sounded like it was coming from right behind him.

"Touch me, and I'll break your arms."

The threat was empty. Even if he felt the courage to revolt against his father's orders, he wasn't in the mood.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, clearly Lance's, that squeezed his muscle in some form of comfort.

"I'm sorry, Keith."

"Shut up."

"Keith, I mean it... I don't know how hard that is on you, but I know nobody should-"

"I get it, thanks for your unneeded sympathy."

"Hey! I'm just tryna help!"

"Why do you even care?!" Keith snapped. "I kidnapped you! I took you from your home and family! Hate me! Be mad at me! Try to kill me! Whatever! Why are you so insistent on being... NICE! I'm your enemy! Geez!" 

Ending with a huff, the Galra Prince jerked away from Lance.

Lance blinked. Keith was right. Why was he trying to make him feel better when all he caused him was pain since they set eyes on each other?

"... I don't know."

"Some ruler you're gonna be." Keith spat, bitterly.

"I'm gonna let that slide since you're hurting right now-"

Keith threw his arms up," You gotta be kidding me!? I am Galran! You are Altean! Don't. Be. Nice. To. Me."

"Who said I can't?"

"It's the natural order, Lance! We shouldn't even be calling each other by our first names! Are you an idiot?!"

"Its not the natural order. My people are kind. So, I'm going to treat you kindly. Honestly, I've never met a Galran besides Zarkon before, and you all can't be like him, right? Just because you're his son, doesn't make you like him."

Keith slapped him. Hard. He left a dark red hand print on Lance's left cheek, but the boy didn't bat an eye.

"What part of 'I kidnapped you' doesn't seem to be sitting in your head?!" Keith growled.

"You only did that because you didn't have a choice."

"Sure, I did. I could've died! At least, if I choose that, I wouldn't have to deal with you!"

"Deal with who?!" Lance shot back, tired of his stubbornness," Someone who actually asks if you're okay?! Someone who's clearly nicer to you than your own father?! Someone who's trying to be your friend because you clearly don't have any?!"

If Keith wasn't pissed already, he was now.

"... Go."

"What?"

"Get out of my face!"

Lance scoffed," Not scared 'daddy' is going kill you?!"

"I'd rather have my intestines ripped out and used as a jump rope than continue being stuck with you!"

"Oh-ho! Kitty got claws!"

"THAT'S IT!" 

Keith tackled him and they started an all out fist fight: Lance punched Keith; Keith kicked Lance; Lance bit Keith's ear; Keith clawed his arm; etc., etc.

The two rolled on the ground like jackasses; tangled in each other, trying to land hits in. They continued like that until Lance managed to pin Keith's arms above his head, sitting on his legs, trying to get him to calm down.

"Are you done?"

Keith tried wiggling his way out of Lance's grip, but his efforts were pointless. Lance was bigger and apparently stronger than his was.

"Never!"

Lance sighed," Keith."

"What?!"

"Cry."

"Excuse me?!"

"You need to cry." He said, in a very matter-of-fact tone. "You're clearly bottling up your emotions and that why you're flashing out at me."

"Who the FUCK do you think-"

"Your mother didn't want you." 

Lance didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

The sudden drop of statement caused Keith to freeze.

"Your father hates you."

Keith lowered his ears, holding a sad look in his eyes," I know that, dumbass."

"Nobody wanted you to be born."

"I-I know."

A stutter... Lance was getting there.

"You are a mistake."

That time, Keith didn't even retort.

"You are alone."

Lance kept his eyes locked on Keith's, waiting for the tears to come. He could see them getting shiny.

"Stop."

"You don't have anybody."

"Quit it."

"If I killed you right now, no one would care. You'd rot right here. Not even the vultures couldn't stomach you."

"Knock it off!"

Keith's voice cracked with every snap back to Lance.

Honestly, it hurt Lance to say these things. But, he knew he had to. Keith wasn't going to stop unless he cried.

He took a deep breath, trying one final blow:

"You're the monster that everyone fears the Galra are."

Lance felt Keith go limp. Knowing that did the trick, he releases Keith's arms and pulled the purple prince into his arms; feeling him violently shake with his sobs. He didn't think he'd ever heard such pain filled cries in his life. He could feel his hot tears on the bare skin of his shoulder through the torn fabric from the events of today.

"T-That was... u-uncalled... for..." Keith continuing crying, clinging onto Lance.

"I know, I'm so sorry..." Lance rubbed his back to soothe the teary Galra. "I didn't mean any of that. I was just trying to help."

"I hate you!" Keith almost choked on his sobs.

"I know, I loathe you, too."


	4. Author's Note

Hey Y'all! Sorry for the sudden holt in the Story after I've been so active. I've been going through some stuff and needed an emotional break from everything. I have gotten back to writing and a new chapter should be up soon! Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOOOONG AWAITED! I know- but new year, new chapter! As a thanks for being patient, this chapter is SUPER fluffy and sweet, so I hope you're good on blood sugar! Thank you guys so much for enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy!

It was getting dark soon and the princes thought it would be best to set up a camp of some sort.

However, either of them knew how. Keith was able to make a fire and Lance managed to catch some food-but that was basically it.

 

"So..." Lance held their meal on a stick above the low flames Keith made," What exact is the sleeping thing?"

Without looking behind him, the Galran gestured to the trees behind them.

"Oh, no- I am not sleeping in a tree!" Lance protested.

"Fine, then. You can sleep on the ground and get eaten by whatever creatures are out here."

"How do you know they aren't in the trees?"

Keith shrugged," If they are, I'll scare them off."

"Oh, really?" Lance scoffed. "How do you think you're gonna do that?"

"I'm Galra? and -"

"Exactly! You're purple and you have fangs! You're just an overgrown kitten!"

The apparent overgrown feline gave him a deadpan stare. "Well is over grown kitten is about to attack you."

"Aw, you're so cute when you're mad!"

The Galra Prince blinked. What was with all these words he didn't know? He was well educated; he was the king's son, he had to be. So why did everything this Altean do seem foreign to him?

"What does 'cute' mean?"

Lance chuckled and shook his head," You are hopeless."

"Hey!"

"Have you ever even been hugged before?" Lance questioned, shamelessly. "Hugging, cuddling- Hang on."

Lance got up from his spot by the fire and sat beside Keith; a little too close, if you asked the Galran.

The Altean took one of Keith's paws and laced their fingers together. "Is this familiar to you?"

With tense hesitation, Keith shook his head, refusing to meet Lance's eyes. It took everything in him to keep his hand locked with the other prince's. He wasn't about to look weak in front of him.

"No."

"This is called hand holding... Is this okay?"

Keith glared at their interlocked hands, not too sure what to make of it. Lance's hands were soft and they were a bit bigger than his but... that wasn't exactly unwelcomed. It made him feel secure, like something wanted to protect him- he wasn't sure and he was probably just look too far into it, but he didn't really care.

"Y-yeah."

Lance slowly leaned over and gently planted his lips on Keith's cheek. When he pulled away Keith's whole face was new shades of purple. 

"Is that okay?"

"I...I-I... What was that?!" Keith stared, baffled at Lance.

"It's called a kiss." Lance used his other hand to caress Keith's face. "Do you like that?"

"I-I, um... I..." Keith was lost for words. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He felt like his chest was exploding and his face was on fire.

"It's okay if you do. Actually, that's the ideal opinion."

Keith lowered his ears, wanting nothing more than to hide his face behind them. 

"I... guess I do..."

"You guess, huh?" Lance clicked his tongue and hummed," Well, let's try this, then."

"What are you- Mhm!"

The Altean shut the Galran up, molding his lips into the slightly smaller prince's. This kiss wasn't anything too serious, but it was sweet and slow. Lance tilted his head to the left, making the kiss deeper, and sucking on Keith's bottom lip.

The Galra Prince's eyes widened to the size of saucers. If his face wasn't bright lavender before, it was now. The kiss was blowing his mind. It was unlike anything he's ever felt before. Besides the physical intimacy in general, he thought his brain was melting and his insides had butterflies. On the outside, he finally began to relax into the kiss but on the inside, it was still intense. His heart was beating so hard, he was pretty sure Lance could hear it. 

When he pulled away, Lance gave a small grin at the look on the other prince's face. Keith's lips were slightly pouted from the kiss, his ears were folded against his head, the flush across his cheeks was as worse as it gets, and his eyelids drooped over his golden eyes.

"Did you like that?"

Still in his haze, he slowly nodded his head, taking his hand from Lance's, then locking them both behind his neck as his lifted himself up on his knees then threw one leg over Lance's, straddling the other prince and sitting on his lap.

"Whoa, Keith..." The Altean with a lap full of Galran prince was suddenly pinned against the lush grass beneath him. Keith's hand were flat against the ground on either side of his head as he stared up at the boy. "I take it you want more?"

Lance reached up, cupping Keith's face in his hands, feeling the prince practically melt in his palms. When he mewled and nuzzled into his hands, the ocean eyed boy's heart ached at the realization of the real reasoning of the sudden pouncing.

"Keith..."

Keith hummed in acknowledgment.

"You don't want this..."

Keith tore himself from Lance's skin and gave a confused expression to the prince under him.

"You want love. You need to be loved, Keith. You're starved of it. You don't want just the physical stuff; you don't need just that..." Lance sat up, pulling Keith back in an embrace," I'm sorry you've never had that before, Keith. I didn't realize how deep this was."

Keith's face fell as Lance spoke. In his arms, he rest his chin over his shoulder, hating the pity he could almost feel coming off of him, but not having the heart to tear himself away from the Altean.

However, he knew Lance was right. His father was never one to show him affection- clearly- and he'd never even really had a friend before.

"Lance..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be friends?"

"...Yes, Keith. Of course, I wanna be friends with you."

Keith closed his arms around Lance, clinging tightly. Lance returned the gesture, resting his head against Keith's.

Not too shortly later, when the fire Keith made started to die, the Galran fell asleep on top of Lance.

The Altean held the back of his head, trying to keep him on his shoulder as he aid back down in the grass. Making sure Keith was comfortable, Lance adjusted himself under his kidnapper and soon found himself slumber as well, not hearing the russling of the forest or the life that found home in it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO IM NOT DEAD

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No, Elder."

"Elder! His mate is asking where he is."

"Tell her he'll be with her shortly."

 

Lance heard the voices in his sleep. He didn't actually think they were real, he just thought it was his mindscape.

 

"The Galra child requests to see the boy immediately. She's getting rather violent."

"I am aware."

Lance woke with a start. He bolted right up from his state, coming face to face with a small alien man with peach and yellow striped skin, big, piercing dark eyes, was lacking a nose, had flesh-like antennas laying down his back, and a white fluffy beard. He wore a purple garb on his small, three feet tall body, and a staff in his hand. His chubby, three toed feet were clad barefoot along with his three fingered hands.

"Hello, dear child," The stranger spoke. "You are in no harm. I am Reefr, and welcome to our village. Do you know what planet you are on?

Lance look around the room, discovering he was in a small leaf hut- like, if his torso were any longer, his head would be touching the ceiling. The bed he was laying on was made of dried straw, along with his pillow. 

"No, I don't."

He noticed the other two people in the room, seeming to be the same species, but much younger.

Reefr gave the prince a sweet smile," Fear not, new comer. Welcome to Munsum, a small planet in the next galaxy over from Nuxa. We are a peaceful planet, however, I can't offer your beloved sanctuary."

Oh, thank god- They weren't far from Altea.

"My who now?"

"The Galra young lady you were slumbering with in the forest- regardless of your mate, its very dangerous to sleep in open territory of predators." Reefr warned.

Point Keith, he said in his head.

"But, wait, I didn't bring a Galra girl- and I don't have a mate!" Lance protested.

The village elder gave the boy a look of confusion," Are you sure? She's been asking for you? Are you not 'Lance'?"

The Altean raised a brow," I am. I'm prince Lance of Altea."

Reefr gasped," An Altean?! Betrothed to a Galran?! That's preposterous!"

"We're not engaged! I don't even-"

Before he could even finish, Keith busted in the hut like he owned the joint," Lance!"

"Keith!"

"They wouldn't let me see you." The purple prince didn't even hesitate to crawl over to Lance, wrapping his arms around the blue eyed prince and setting himself in his lap.

Lance wrapped his arms around the other Prince's waist, rest his forehead to his shoulder," Its okay, buddy."

"You seem to remember her just fine. 'Keith' is an odd name for a young lady, don't you think, Malent?"

"Wait... You think... W-What makes you think Keith is a girl?"

"WHAT?!" Keith screeched.

"Oh, is she not a girl? By those large birthing hips, I was so sure... I assumed that was why you were betrothed." Reefr explained.

The statement caused Keith's entire face to go red and found himself staring down at his own lower half.

Lance stifled his wanton laughter by bitting his knuckle- Reefr had a point about those hips, though. He looked Keith's body over- he could see why they'd misgender him, despite the breasts he lacked. 

"I'm not a damn girl!"

"Are you sure?" Reefr asked.

Keith turned to the man, clearly getting frustrated," I think I, of all people, would know!"

"Well, the suit you're wearing is a women's garb, is it not?" Reefr said, very matter-of-fact like.

Keith went to retort, but quickly looked down at his solid black, leather suit with the red pinstripe on his hip, going down his leg and the matching boots. Noting he recalled seeing this exact outfit one of the female guards caused his anger to rise.

"I'm small, alright?! None of the other ones fit!"

"Your hair is a bit long for a male?"

"SHUT U-!" Keith's protests were silenced by Lance's hand over his mouth.

"Honey, don't be so harsh with the nice gentlemen. Of course, she's no mere girl, my good men, she's soon to be queen of Altea. My bride to be. I apologize for her sensitivity." Lance quickly lied through his teeth. 

He dared glanced at Keith, who was glaring daggers at him and muffled curses into his hand.

Lance sighed and continued his speech," I apologize for the intrusion and I'm aware your people have a hostile policy towards Galran people-" He gave Keith a side glance, and the purple prince immediately closed his lips and folded his ears to his head. "- I can only beg you let me and my bride leave your village in peace. We wish no harm. We were on our way to the ceremony when our ship crashed. We fell in the river, got swept in the tide, and managed to find ourselves where you found us and was about to call for help in the morning."

"Be that as it may," Reefr began. "I can not let a galran be amongst my people and scower our planet."

The village chief turned to one of his advisers as the pulled a long, steel bladed machete out from of the baskets in hand.

"I'm greatly sorry for this, your highness-"

As Reefr raised the blade, and Keith bared his fangs and prepare to defend himself, Lance panicked, clutching Keith to his chest and held his head to his shoulder, accidentally making Keith's teeth sink into his skin, the metallic taste of blood on his tongue making the galran's expression change drastically.

"WAIT!- She's pregnant! She's the mother of my child!"

The village leader froze,"... What?"

"That's right!"

"What difference does it make if she's carrying more galran children?" Malent retorted. "Elder, kill her before she-"

"Because they're mine." Lance's brow furrowed. "Galra or not, they're my blood. They're the future prince or princess of Altea and if you harm my child, I will not hesitate to send my forces upon your people and have your head on my fireplace."

Keith wrapped his arms around the Altean prince's neck, clinging to him tighter, trying to hold back more painful sobs as he retracted his fangs from lance's shoulder, and licked the wounds he gave him.

"Let me leave with my bride, unharmed, and your village stays in peace. Touch her, and your village burns to the ground, along with all your people."

Reefr exchanged glances with his terrified personnel, sighing, and then gave the prince a deadpan stare. "I see they've already influenced the Altean ways, Prince Lance. You have til noon to leave. If you're not gone by then, we kill you both."

Without another word, the chief and villagers leave the hut and the "couple" alone.

Once they were gone, Keith pulled back, tears in his eyes, and started blabbering, incoherently.

"Lance, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry! I-"

Lance rested a hand on his shoulder," Keith, you're okay, they're not gonna hurt you-"

"I don't care about that! I bit you!"

Lance gave him a confused look before following Keith's eyes to his shoulder, where four small puncture wounds and the faintest bit of blood still oozed from his skin. They were already blue from the bruising, but nothing worth fretting over.

"Oh, I guess you did. I didn't even notice. I mean, it kind of hurts, but if it wasn't pointed out, I-" The rest of the statement was cut short when he turned his gaze back to the other prince. 

Keith sat on his lap, heartbroken expression and tears already flowing down his face in sorrow and remorse.

"I'm so sorry," He choked. "I promise, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey..." Lance spoke, softly, gently pulling him back in his embrace. "I know you didn't, it's okay. It was an accident. I'm alright."

Keith buried his face into Lance injured shoulder, sobbing for a moment. After getting them down to sniffles, he licked Lance's wound until the blood stopped.

The Altean prince rubbed up and down Keith's back, soothingly and thanked him for treating the bite.

Galra saliva has healing factors that kill bacteria and prevents small wounds, much like his, from getting infected. 

It wasn't big and it didn't even look bad, but he knew Keith felt horrible about biting him, so he let him take care of it.

Meanwhile, Reefr and his advisors stood outside the "lovers" hut. 

The chief turned to his right hand man," The Prince sure does love that Galra harlet."

"Or atleast tolerate her appearance enough to spill his seed in her and have his children carry her DNA."

"He probably is just gonna keep her around for the birth and then afterwards send her off. Those kids? Altean blood tainted? It's absurd!"

"Regardless," Reefr cut them off. "Regardless of what we think, Altea is a powerful empire. They know what they're doing, even if we don't understand it."

Without another word of protest, Reefr led his council men away from the hut.

By noon, as agreed, Keith and Lance were gone. They snuck out the village without incident. 

News was probably spreading of the Altean prince and his Galra "bride", but he doubted the information would get far.

The princes stealthily maneuvered through the trees of the forest, stopping for a break when they felt they were a far enough distance from the not-so-friendly village.

"WOOH!" Lance panted, leaning against a tree. "I am out of shape!"

Keith chuckled, panting himself, as he hunched over. "Yeah, I am not as in good of shape as I thought I was, apparently."

The two laughed, breathelessly. They're eyes landed on each other, sharing a soft, longing stare before Keith broke the comfortable silence

"Hey, Lance?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for that, back there. Do I like being misinterpreted as a female? No, but you thought quick and saved my behind. So, thank you."

Lance scoffed," Oh, yes- my betrothed, who is the soon to be mother of my children; I am a genius."

Keith groaned in frustration, staring down at his body," Yeah, it was my own damn fault."

"Hey," Lance offered. "Look on the bright side, if you didn't pass as a girl, we wouldn't have pulled that off just now. So, if anything, good work, man."

"Geez, thanks."

The Altean prince chuckled and surveyed their surroundings: Trees. Lots and lots of trees. Fun.

"Actually, I do have a question, if you don't mind me asking." Lance moved forward through the brush.

"Alright, I guess," Keith shrugged, following. "But I'm not promising to answer."

"Fair enough," Lance noted. "But why are you so much smaller than other galrans? I know you're probably the youngest in the military forces, but you're shorter than me."

Keith could tell he genuinely was just curious. He hadn't ment any offense to it; but he guess Lance earned a truthful answer all the cluster fuck of yesterday, even if he didn't want to talk about it.

The galra prince sighed, moving a branch out of his way," Im only half galra."

"What?!" Lance turned back towards him so fast, he was sure he got whiplash. "So your mom wasn't..."

"I don't know what she was." Keith stared at the ground. "I don't even know how Zarkon met her, and I don't think I'm supposed to know. I overheard him and Zendak once-calling me a half blood and then being relieved I pass for just a runty galra instead of whatever she was. Luckily, they've never seen what I actually look like so-"

"Wait, wait, wait-" The was a lot for Lance to take in. "This isn't what you actually look like?!"

He gestured to all of Keith.

Keith huffed,"No, it's not. I hate this form but it's the only reason Zarkon keeps me around. Nobody even knows I can shift, besides my caretaker, Shiro."

"So..."Lance asked intelligently. " What do you look like?"

"Kinda like you I guess?" Keith titled his head to the side. "Except I don't have markings under my eyes, which aren't gold, by the way, and I'm paler, and my ears are smaller and rounder. It's kinda hard to explain I guess."

Lance was astonished.

"C-Can... Can I see?"

Keith hesitated. Even after a short amount of time, he felt like he could trust Lance. Which, he never has trusted someone else before. In a way, he wanted to show him; but in others he didn't. It was risky. Sometimes he had a hard time changing back; Shiro had to cover for him a lot when he did. But did he want to shift back? After this was all over, Zarkon would probably kill him anyway. 

He debated it a bit too long and Lance took that as a rejection.

"It's okay, I understand. You don't h-"

"Yes. I'll show you." Keith said, all to quickly after hearing Lance's defense.

"O-Okay..." Lance blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Keith only nodded, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow, trying to relax. The Galran form was actually very stressful to keep up. It required intense focus, even in his sleep. It was far easier now, but it kind of sucked.

He felt the familiar discomfort all throughout his body. It wasn't that it exactly hurt- okay, his eyes and ears hurt like a Bitch, he wasn't going to lie- but it was more just not pleasant than anything. Keith took deep breaths once the pain kicked it up twelve notches in his eyes; his ears went by easier this time, his eyes probably never would. Once that was over, and the numbness that started in his mouth stopped, he assumed it was over.

He peaked open an eye to test the theory, and Lance's baffled expression confirmed it.

The altean prince didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't.... THIS! True to his word, Keith's skin was no longer purple but a pale, almost milky color. The fur all over his body was gone, now a purple pile on the ground around the boy's feet. His ears were... kinda cute? They sort of looked like his, but they were smaller and rounded. The inky, black hair on top his head stayed thick and full, and framed his heart-shaped face and jawline. His teeth were still kinda fangs, but they weren't nearly as scary in comparison.

But what knocked the air out of his lungs were his eyes. Overall, the process looked painful; in a way, repulsive. But looking at those eyes made it worth the watch.

He was right, they weren't gold; but this beautiful gradient of violet and navy that blended seamlessly. The light hit them just right that made the purple in them pop, catching Lance's breath in his throat.   
His pupil, a dark black like his hair, dilated in the light in contrast to the white sclera.

If he didn't watch what just happened, he wouldn't have believed it was the same person.

But none the less, the only word Lance could fathom that could even begin to describe how he saw Keith right now, coherently, was-

"Beautiful..."

"What'd you say?" Keith raised a brow, honestly not really hearing what he said.

Lance shook himself out of his trance, coughing lightly. "I, uh- Nothing. Are you okay? That looked like it hurt."

The half galran prince only shrugged,"The only thing that's really bad are the eyes, that hurts but I mean, once they're like this, it's fine. It's just an unpleasant feeling. But I feel better now."

Lance couldn't help but stare. If he didn't look fit to be a "bride" before, Keith certainly did now.

"What do you think?" Keith bit his lip, waiting for either approval or insults. "Is it bad?"

"NO!" Lance almost shouted, before realizing his outburst and suddenly felt embarrassed. "I mean, you look lovely. You seem more comfortable."

He offered a small smile, despite Keith's cheeks rising his temperature.

"T-Thank you."

Thy both stood awkwardly for a moment before Keith cleared his throat and continued moving.

"Come on, I'm sure those little freaks are watching. We need to get further away."

Lance only hummed and followed behind him.


End file.
